A Day or Two in Paradice
by Hanyou Kikyou
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO FURTHER:rnThis is a story that combines Kagomes' normal life and the Hanyou life of InuYasha. Kagome and InuYasha have a lil too much fun in the second chappielemmie. im updating more often now! .
1. Summary

Hey! Thanks for reading my fanfic(or starting)! This is really cool. I hope that you like it.

**SUMMARY:**

Kagome and InuYasha are bf-gf and Sango/Miroku same. Kagome and InuYasha face the problems of pregnancy, life as parents, and to put a cherry on top of the sundae, Naraku and his henchmen are attacking Kagome with the news they have heard. Kagome is badly hurt and no one knows if she's going to be okay…

**RATING**: R- strong language, violence, sexual content, rabid youkais and hanyous, fantasy lives, etc.

**REVIEWS**: 1-KikyouxInuYasha

**DATE PUBLISHED**: 10/4/04 (October 1st, 2004)

I hope that you enjoy the fanfic! This isn't(obviously) the first chappie, so, I hope that you like the summary! I am in the process of doing chappie 6. Thanks! (12-29-04)


	2. A day Or Two In Paradice

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO FURTHER:

ok. here's the deal. this story will have bad language and some sexual dialect(lemonz):). plz, if your not the kind of person who would like to read a romance/action-adventure, then dont go any further. oh, yeah, italic words(_like this_) mean its a persons' thoughts. And the little 's mean an action or sound.Mmmk? ok. Kagome and InuYasha are together and so are Miroku and Sango. Thanks,

Chelsea

Chapter 1:

**"A Day.. or Two in Paradice"**

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! im leaving! i'll see you guys in a few days!" Kagome yelled as she was heading to the well.

'_I hope I'm back in time for the big exams on Thursday!'_'

Kagome jumped into the well and came out on the other side to the feudal area when she saw Miroku and Sango standing directly in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO DO?!?!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BY STANDING IN MY FACE?!" Kagome screamed.

"Umm.. No.. we were just standing here, waiting for you, Kagome-sama. My apologies." Miroku said.

" Sorry. I'm just a little tensed up for my exams that are a few days away. Sorry, again. Oh, by the way, where's InuYasha? I have something for him." Kagome said.

"Oh, he's down by the river with Myoga-chan. There is something Myoga-chan wanted to tell InuYasha..." Sango said as she was interupted by Kagome's impatience. Kagome ran down the hill to see Myoga-sama sitting on InuYasha's nose, saying something.

By the river

"Myoga? Can you excuse me for a sec.." InuYasha flicked Myoga off his nose, Kagome knew that InuYasha was more interested in her than Myoga's preaching.

"So, babe, what's up?" asked InuYasha, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I told the others I had to tell you something so that we could be alone and talk. So, what's kne.." Kagome had InuYasha on her lips in no time. She was a little surprised at first, but she kissed back. She slowly pushed him off her.

"What was that hun? You never interupt me! Heh, I guess you can't help my feminity. laughs Ok, as I was saying, what's knew?" Kagome said.

"Well, I was thinking about you while you were gone. That damn whore Kikyo keeps on tryin' to steal me back from you."InuYasha replied.

"Wow. That's knew? giggle she's always trying to get you on her. But we'll never get seperated..." Kagome said.

Back by the well

"Miroku-sama! Hey! Wait up!" Sango yelled up to Miroku. Sango pulled him down so that she could give him a kiss, but Miroku started to grope her butt...

SLAP!

"WHERE NOT THAT FAR IN OUR RELATIONSHIP YOU ASS!" Sango said.

"Fine then Sango-chan, what do you want to do know that we got that out of our systems?" Miroku asked.

"Well, since you just groped my butt for the like 100th time, then I think I'm going to repair my bone boomerang and visit my father and brother, Kohaku." Sango said.

"Would you like me to com..."

"KIARA! Let's go Kiara, to the villiage." Sango interupted Miroku-sama.

At the Villiage

bang! bang! '_This boomerang is tough work. It's not as good as what father did, but im pretty good at it. I will get better as time goes on.'_ Sango thought...

Back at the river

"Hey hun? Wanna goto my house and we can goto the park! Sound like fun?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Sure babe, whatever you want." Gently relpying to Kagome and kissing her temple at the same time.

"Ok."

"Ok."

At Kagome's House

"Mom! I'm home! And I brought my hun here too!" Kagome yelled up to her mom.

"Babe, do you have to always do that when I come here? Feh, I guess your mom still doesn't trust you with me... or the other way around.holds Kagome's hand

Smiles at Kagome, she smiles back.

"Hey Neechan!" Souta smiled up at his sister.

"Hello Souta. Are you being good for mom?"

"Yes Neechan."

"Good."

"Mom! Mom! I'm going to the park with InuYasha! And maybe the movies! Or somewhere! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome yelled up the stairway.

"Mmhmm!" her mom finally responded.

On the sidewalk

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's invite some friends over to play a really good game of Truth or Dare..." InuYasha said."...Or we can goto a hotel and watch a movie. What sounds good to you?"

"Well," she said sarcasticly," I really wanted to play 'Truth or Dare', but a movie at a hotel sounds good, too.


	3. Come to My Hotel Room

**"Come to My ****Hotel**** Room", di InuYashasLuver**

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO FURTER:  
I do not own InuYasha. TT. ok. this is my second fanfic and its the second chapter of A day.. or two in paradice. i hope you'll like it( or better love it )... This has lemons in it this time( thanx Christie( aka: Kagome#1) for persuading me! ). I hope u peepz like it! Thanx,  
Chelsea  
P.S.,  
Christie mostly wrote this story, well, she told me what to write. Thanks Neechan!  
  
Chapter 2:  
Come To My Hotel Room  
  
At the hotel  
  
"So.. what movie you wanna' watch babe?" InuYasha asked Kagome.  
"I wanna watch one that's really good." Kagome said.  
" No kiddie stuff though. I wanna watch a rated R movie. What 'bout you?" InuYasha asked.  
"Ok, but I want to cuddle with you hun." Kagome said.  
Kagome and InuYasha ended up watching Sleepy Hollow. Kagome was really scared, so she held onto InuYasha's shirt.  
  
After the movie  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Kagome asked.  
"Well..." InuYasha said, "we can, well, have sex if you want."  
Kagome was already at InuYasha taking off his red jacket when he ran over to the door and locked it. InuYasha layed her on the bed in position and he took off her clothes and she did the same for him.  
He cupped her breasts and kissed them softly, and nipped her left nipple. She started to moan a little, but he started to position her underneath him and she grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly and then faster. InuYasha was moaning then he pinned her and went into her. Kagome screamed and then she was fine.  
As he was pumping himself into her slowly, he sudenly grabbed Kagome's thighs, which surprised Kagome. Then he spilled his self inside of her. What InuYasha didn't know that Kagome was having her period at the same time, but he kept going anyway. After, he pulled himself out and the cuddled up next to each other. InuYasha tickled her breasts with his finger, which excited Kagome even more. All of a sudden, he sensed her surprised, which made him want to do it again, but he controlled himself, she was already tired.  
  
About 1 month later In A walk in the woods  
  
"OH MY GOD! MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!" Kagome yelled.  
InuYasha jumped up to his girl as fast as he could.  
"What's wrong Kagome??!?! Whats the matter?!?!?" InuYasha asked.  
"NO! IM NOT ALRIGHT! COULDN'T YOU SMELL?!" Kagome screamed.  
"What?! What do you mean Kagome?!?!" InuYasha asked in bewilderment.  
"Im pregnant" she whispered.  
InuYasha gave her a surprised look that upset her because he didn't want a baby with her, so she started to cry.  
"Kagome! It's ok! What's so bad about having a baby??!!!?!?!"  
"Well, you ass, I get fat and strech-marks that frigging kill. And to make it even worse, I can't even tell my mom. She won't understand." Kagome started to cry even more that she was before.  
"Kagome, it's ok. To tell you the truth, I really did want to have a baby with you," InuYasha cooed in her ear. "I knew that you were pregnant, but I didn't want to tell you."  
"What?! Why not?!? How could you keep that, something so personal?" Kagome said a little louder.  
"Well, I thought that if I told you... you would be a little happier, but I guess that's not the case. Sorry Kago--" InuYasha was interupted by Kagome hugging him, he hugged her back and kissed her head softly and said, " I will never leave your side, Kagome, and whatever happens, I, InuYasha, will be there for you. No matter what." He hugged her tighter and kissed her lips; they layed on the bed together, naked, but InuYasha and Kagome didn't mind.  
'InuYasha, I... I... I love you so much...Inu...Ya... Sha...' Kagome drifted solemnly into a sound-sleep with InuYasha by her side, forever.  
"I... I... I love you Kagome, forever and until we die together..." InuYasha whispered into her ear.  
Kagome was half-awake when she heard that.  
"I... love.... you... too Inu... Yasha...." Kagome said.  
Kagome and InuYasha fell asleep together forever...  
  
A/N:  
Ok, ok. you can yell at me for not putting up these chappies before but, i warned you guys about lemons in my summary and no flamming. you no flame, i no report. easy as that. the third chappie is gonna b up in a few!


	4. Kagome tells the Truth

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER:

Okie Dokie. this chappie is gonna have a few lemons in it. (no sex stuff though. Kagome _is_ pregnant.lol) Eh, i haven't put up these few chappies cuz i forgot to type this. lol. im not that godd at keeping my attention span from goin to, .00000000002 to, .00000000000001. lol. Read on if you may dare...lol. This has a twist in it.(fore warning you) Oh yeah, no i do not own InuYasha U.U.Thanks,

Chelsea.

Chapter 3:

Kagome tells the truth

Still in the woods

"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!" InuYasha shouted in Kagome's face.

"Huh," Kagome said, "What am I... Oh yeah, InuYasha? I have to go home to tell my family what has happened. Sorry hun, but you should come along, too." Kagome said.

"Well, I don't know, but ok. I promise that I will be there for you." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Ok, thanks InuYasha." Kagome said.

"No Problem my babe." InuYasha said.

Back at Kagome's House

"Mom? Erm... I'm back! Umm.. I have someting important to tell you and Grandpa and Souta!" Kagome got a little tensed up. InuYasha sensed her tension and he held her hand.(lol:h,h,h,h)

"Mom? MOM! Are you here...?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's Grandfather and Souta were sitting at the table as her mom was finishing the dishes at the sink.

"Kagome? You're Back! So? What's so important?" her mom asked politely.

"Well, Mom," Kagome started. She looked innocently up at InuYasha."Well, it's kinda funny..." InuYasha held her hand a little more and nudged her to talk. "Ok, here it is... I'M PREGNANT!" Kagome shouted.

Everybody was stunned at what she had said, everyone's eyes were full of confusion, fear, and were extremely wide. All on Kagome. Kagome got really nervous and tossed herself into InuYasha's arms. She started to cry.

"It's okay babe," InuYasha said as he kissed her temple, "We can do this on our own."

"K..Kagome?" Her mom asked.

"What?! Your just going to yell at me! I'm leaving! Come on InuYasha! Let's go." Kagome yelled. InuYasha obeyed and followed her onto the sidewalk and she and InuYasha walked to the park.

At Sango's Villiage

"Hello Father, Kohaku. I know you may not be listening right now, but I will get Naraku for doing what he did to you guys, and our villiage. Please, believe in me..." Sango started to cry, but she held back some tears. Sango got up, looked back at her villiage, and began to walk again. Alone. After a few hours, she met up with Kaede-sama at the villiage with Kaede-sama.

"Good morning Sango-chan." Kaede-sama said as Sango came into the hut.

"Hey. Where's Miroku-chan?" Sango asked curiously.

"He went down to the river to practice some Buddhist chants for training." She replied.

"Oh, ok. I will see you later Kaede-sama!"Sango thanked Kaede-sama and left for the river.

Sango saw Miroku chanting some words, and meditating...

"Ommmm...Ommmmm.Ommmmmm..." Miroku was chanting," Ommmm...Ommmm...Ommmm..."

Sango giggled and ran up to Miroku and takeled him. She landed a kiss right on his lips.

"Hey hun! What where you doin with that 'Omm..' shit? Oh, sorry, i meant stuff." giggle

" I was just practicing for battle. So, did you visit your father and brother? The villiagers?" Miroku asked.

"Yup. I told them that I was sorry for what Naraku had done to them" Sango replied. She kissed him again on the lips...

At the park

"K-Ka-Kagome? Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, but I just feel a little weird having a baby inside of me." Kagome replied.

"Oh. Ok. But i don't think I told you something about Youkai's..." InuYasha said.

"What? It can't be that bad. Tell me." Kagome said.

"Well, with Youkai, the babies that they have, don't have as long as pregnancies as humans do... PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!!!!!" InuYasha said and yelled at the same time as covering himself.

blink blink blink blink

"That can't be true. That-It-Can-No, it can't be true. It can't be true!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for what happened. Im so truly sorry for what happened! Don't yell, please!" InuYasha said; his ears slowly flew back, flat on his head, in fear of what Kagome might do.

"Inu...InuYasha..." Kagome slowly said, "You don't have to blame yourself. It was my fault for asking you what to do on that night at the hotel. I'm already starting to feel a little wierd, but I'll get through it." Kagome sighed and said to her Hanyou.

InuYasha only nodded his head in obeying her.

A/N:

Booyah! Cliffhanger! I hope you people will like to read the next chappie! This one I think will only have a few more chappies in it. I might go up to 10 or 15. Maybe even 20, but no more, i wanna make 1 that is about Kagome's school life and her budz are there, too. See ya!


	5. Kagome Leaves A Note and Mom Has Second ...

PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER  
Hey! I'm really glad that i got this chapter finally up! (please read A/N) Yay! I'm very thankful to MysticInuLuver (my fanfic idol!!! pats on back), she helped me a few days ago by AIMing me. She reviewed my fanfics so far and she's like my fanfic guru. I'm planning on doing a fanfic like hers: High School Hell, and a Hanyou. I wanna do something similar, but not the same. lol. Thanks MysticInuLuver! Thanks for still reading my fanfics,  
Chelsea  
  
Chapter 4: Kagome Leaves A Note and Mom Has Second Thoughts...  
  
As Kagome and InuYasha were walking through the woods, Kagome spoke:  
"Inu? I need to go home... Or at least leave at least leave a note."  
"Okay, Babe. I'll take you there," InuYasha said, "But we need to tell Kaede-chan, just to prepare her about your pregnancy."  
"Ok, that's a good idea." Kagome said.  
Kagome climbed on InuYasha's back and they headed towards Kaede-chan. Kagome and InuYasha told Kaede-chan the whole story, the hotel room, the pregnancy test, the tellin g of her family, the note that Kagome had to write...Everything. Kaede-chan agreed to watch over the child when needed, so Kagome and InuYasha could save the Shikon-No-Tama shards. Kagome and InuYasha were off to the well.  
As Kagome and InuYasha were ont heir way, Kagome thought if Kaede-chan would be able to watch over their child. With all of the battles going on, Naraku and his detachments, and Kikyo. How would they all bind together to save their child? If one word got out to Naraku or Kikyo, there was no telling what might happen to their child...  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Were in the shed by your house!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome was lost in though about her child's fate. Naraku, Kikyo, death, all swelled up in Kagome's mind...  
"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
"Oh, sorry InuYasha. I...I was just day-dreaming..." Kagome said.  
"'Bout what?" InuYasha asked.  
"Just 'bout you hun." Kagome said. InuYasha blushed in the process.  
Kagome searched for a pen or a pencil and some paper. She came to a blunted pencil and a torn piece of paper. Kagome started to jot-down what was going on the paper for the note...  
...Dear Mom, Grandfather, and Souta,  
I am going to the feudal area for about a year and I'm having my child there. I will be home. Please, do not worry. Kaede-chan will take good care of the baby while we are saving the world from Naraku and Kikyo. The Shikon-No-Tama will have to wait until the baby is born. Thanks for understanding,  
Love,  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
InuYasha ran over to her house and put the note on the door. InuYasha came back, he and Kagome jumped back into the well that lead to Feudal Japan.  
Just as they left, Souta came out to play ball when he noticed a note on the door. Souta read it over and called his mom while running back inside to show the family.  
Kagome's mom was astonished, and showed her father the note. Kagome's mom when to the window to look outside to see the shed that contained the well that Kagome fell in, and met all of her new friends, Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kaede, and her very own boy-friend, InuYasha.  
"She learned her true purpose in life... She grew stronger physically, mentally, and emotionally... Even though she misses practically every day of school, she can save the future from the past's demons. She has deserved a day or two off, but not to get pregnant! She's only 17-years-old and she's having a child? Not telling what might happen when they actually have the baby, they will have to spend time with it, feed it, and play with him. I know she doesn't fight demons every day but, who knows if it's enough time!" Kagome's mom thought to herself.  
"Oh, well" Kagome's mom said.  
  
A/N  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! It's kinda short cuz i wrote it at 11:30PM on Saturday while waitin 4 InuYasha(English on Adult Swim) to be on. I finished in the second commercial! Yay! Posted, too! Thanks MysticInuLuver for posting this for me!!!! Yay!!!!!!


	6. Sango and Miroku hear the news

PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER  
Hey! I'm glad Im getting the hang of this fanfic thing. Im reli glad im getting these fanfics up and ready for you guys to read! I've been writing this one on and off, but i finally have it done! Yay! Thanks again, Mystic for helping me! Thanks,  
Chelsea  
Here ya go!  
  
Chapter 5: Sango and Miroku hear the news  
  
At Sango's Village  
  
"I guess I should be going now. I bet Miroku and the others are worried." Sango said.  
  
Sango started to walk towards the village. Silence broke her concentration on why the others didn't come and get her. InuYasha is usually sent out by Kagome to search for her. Sango reached the village shortly after smelling some flowers. While she was walking into the village, she saw Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome and Kaede. Sango started to become worried. She walked over to them and Kagome pulled her off to the side to tell her she was pregnant.  
  
"What?!?! Kagome-chan, why did you get pregnant!?!? You're way too young!!" Sango said.  
"I know, I know, Sango-chan." Kagome said guilt fully.  
"Then why did you do it, Kagome-chan? InuYasha is a little older than you and you two are certainly not ready for commitment, are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't know. I don't' know if we should settle down or if Inuyasha will run off with Kikyo... I just don't know if InuYasha will..." Kagome thought for a moment.  
"InuYasha will what, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"I just... I just don't know if Inu..." Kagome got teary-eyed, thinking of what might happen.  
Kagome started to talk again:  
"I just don't know if InuYasha will get killed... or... or...maybe even ask me to be his mate forever..." Kagome said in-between sobs...  
"Oh, Kagome-chan... You don't need to worry about InuYasha being killed. I'm not absolutely sure about the mate thing, though." Sango said to Kagome.  
"Thanks, Sango-chan." Kagome said.  
  
At Kaede's Hut  
  
Kaede went outside to check on Kagome and Sango, while Miroku and InuYasha had their time to talk.  
"InuYasha-sama... Why did you get Kagome pregnant? You two are way too young to raise a child on you're own." Miroku said.  
"Well, I've been thinking of asking Kagome to be my mate. You know... And maybe even ask her to marry me. Kagome and I have a really good life together, and I think that we should start to settle down. But I'm not sure because when we run into Kikyo, I don't know what to do! Kikyo and I were destined to be together. I'm just swarmed with decisions." InuYasha said to Miroku.  
"Well, InuYasha-sama sigh, you should get some rest for tomorrow; we're going out to look for the Shikon Jewel, now that Sango is back." Miroku said. InuYasha nodded.  
Miroku and InuYasha shouted out to the girls and Kaede to come in and rest.  
There's going to be a big day tomorrow.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all slept on one side, Kaede in the middle, and Miroku on the other side, which left InuYasha to watch over the others and the villagers.  
InuYasha was sitting by Kagome and Shippo. InuYasha noticed that Kagome was awake and moved his eyes to the outside village.  
"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome said, half-awake.  
"Yes Kagome?" InuYasha asked.  
"I... love... you... and I don't... want you to... go... anywhere... without... me... okay?" Kagome slowly said to InuYasha as she crawled on his lap to get warm.  
  
As the others slept solemnly, Kagome and InuYasha fell into a deep trance, looking into each others' eyes. Kagome was the first to fall asleep in InuYasha's arms.  
"I love you, too, Kagome." InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear.  
InuYasha fell asleep shortly after Kagome. The night seemed it couldn't get ever better...  
  
A/N  
  
. I hope you guyz like the cliffy! I wrote this at 10:00PM on Saturday waitin again for InuYasha to be on. And then on the following Tuesday at 8:57PM-10:24PM. LoL. The next chapter, I promise that there will be sum action. I'm thinkin bout havin Kagura n Kikyo come into the picture... I dunno... Just summarizin. Review, please!!! I need ideas!!!! .(AIM: ForeverGUnit)


	7. The Fight For Life

A/N  
Hey everybody! i am so happy that i found my book! i wrote uhm.. lemme count...5 chapters including this one that im going to post. I might/may post them simultaneously... i dunno... i might post 2(this one and another) and then see the reviews. idk.. lol. oh, if you want to send personal opinions/comments/questions, just email me at: well, i really really hope that you like this new chapter!

Chapter 7: "The Fight For Life"

...The night couldn't get better...

Inuyasha and Kagome slept for a few hours, enjoying each others' company while Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede did the same.  
The fire by Kaede cackled and spat as they slept to their own content; just knowing that everone was safe, including Kagome's baby, made it feel like they were all at their own homes again.  
"Everybody! Wake up! Now! There's been an explosion off into the mountains! I don't know who did it, but im sure it has something to do with Naraku or one of his incarnations!" InuYasha yelled, and was shaking everybody up in the process.  
"Wh..what.. what's wrong Inu-Yasha..?" Kagome asked, still half-asleep.  
"There's been an explosion in the mountains. Like i just said, im pretty sure that it has something to do with Naraku." InuYasha replied, clutching his Tetsuaiga.  
"Shippou, stay with Kaede-chan and make sure that nothing happens to her." Miroku said.  
"Mmm." Shippou nodded.  
"Let's go, everybody." Sango said as she was getting into her demon-exterminator clothing.  
InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and pregnant Kagome all started towards the mountains where InuYsha heard the explosion.  
"I can sense some of the Shikon-No-Tama. We're getting really close." Kagome said.  
Kagome could feel herself being heavier as she ran. 'I didn't know this would be this hard!' Kagome thought.  
"I need a break you guys. I'm getting real tired." Kagome said, taking a sit on a nearby rock.  
"I'll just have to carry you, Kag. We dont have anytime to rest." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded, and climbed on InuYasha's back.  
Everybody got to the mountains just in time, and safely, too.  
Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango all stared to see that it was only Kagura, luring them into the mountains.  
'I can't let her see that I'm heavier, so I need to be myself.' Kagome thought.  
"Don't think that the word hasnt gone around, you two. Everybody knows about Kagome." Kagura scoffed.  
"Well, i guess that it'll be better, so we dont have to sneak around it. I was preparing to be pretending i wasnt pregnant, but thats just bull. Not any way to solve this problem. Sacred Jewel Arrow!" Kagome attacked Kagura with one of her arrows.  
"Not so fast, Kagome! Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura said.  
Kagome was hit directly with full-blast and came crashing down ont he ground. InuYasha came right to her and held her.  
"Damn you, Kagura. You'll pay for this! Wind Scar!" InuYasha hit Kagura and got the Shikon Shards she had. Kagura had six total, making it impossible for a mere human to dodge her Dance of The Dragons. Kagure left the scene only to be hit by Sango's Hirakusto. Sango was not happy, she was extremely pissed and so was Miroku.  
"Hit it, Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled.  
Miroku threw his staff and pulled the Kazanna out, but only to be stopped by Naraku's bees. "Damn." Miroku said, and drew back his Kazanna.  
"We'll get her next time, Houshi-sama." Sango said, and got atop of Kilala, pulled Miroku up and went to where Kagome was on the ground.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay!" InuYasha yelled.  
"Yeah, but.. ugh... my stomach.. it really hurts. Have Sango look at it." Kagome said between flinches.  
Sango looked at her stomach to find that her stomach was almost torn half open.  
"What am i going to do, now that Kagura and everyone knows.. Kouga.. oh boy... What am i going to do?" Kagome said.  
"Well, you're certainly not going to fight for a while. You need rest, and a lot of it." Miroku siad.  
"But, im the only one besides Kikyou who can detect the shards! What are you guys going to do?" Kagome said.  
"You are going to get some rest. You need a whole lot of energy for healing, and if you dont, your child may be effected by Kagura's Dragons." Sango said.  
"Whatever. Im just really ticked off that i didnt protect myself from that wench." Kagome said.  
"Well, now that Kagura has gotten away, again, you need to get back to the village for some help." Miroku said. "Or anything else happens to you"  
Kagome was carried on InuYasha's back, to prevent any other uncomfort to her stomach. Kagome was positioned back to back on InuYasha, and was shifted slowly in her position to help her feel better.  
About an hour after Kagome was wounded, she had lost conciousness from the blood lost. Kagome was brought to Kaede's for further inspection on the baby.  
It was confirmed that Kagome's baby was not affected by the wounds, but had minor bruises. Kagome and InuYasha were very relieved that the baby was okay. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had left for their houses to make sure that Kagome had no excitement for a while.  
Kagome fell asleep by InuYasha.  
"Ashiteru koibito itsumo, Kagome." InuYasha said, and fell asleep himself.

A/N  
Awwwwww! Mushy-gushy moment for Inu-chan and Kagome-whore! I HATE Kagome! I know, why am i writing about her then? Because before i realized that Kikyou was a lot better and Kagome is just trying to get in Inu-chan's pants(on the show), i came to the conclusion that i cant let you guys down and abandon the fanfiction! this ones going to have about 20 or 25 chapters. i already have up to chapter 10 done. Thanks everybody for hanging in there! R&R!  
10:30 PM 7/30/2005 


	8. New Moon and Shopping

A/N  
hey! another chapter! i really hope that you all like this one cuz its a lil dramatic. oh, in around chapter 11, theres going to be some lemon/lime action. Woo! Hoo! lol well, R&R'ing is really helping me cuz i need to know if i need to be more descriptive, or less. please, put some constructive critism on the R&R board because i need it reallllllllllllllly bad! oh, my other fanfiction, i forget what its called(i dont have internet still, im using my public library).. uhm... its the one with Kikyou and Inu-chan in school and the talent show thing, yeah. im going to work on that one, too. R&R!  
oh, P.S,  
SPOILERS if you didnt see the InuYasha Movie 1: Love That Trendsends Across Time, then dont read ahead until you do, or dont care about spoilers!

Chapter 8: The New Moon is Useful For Once, and Kagome, Sango, and Shippou Go Shopping!

InuYasha was extremely agry at Kagura for hurting his girlfriend, and potential mate for life, so badly. InuYasha moved Kagome back to the floor and was found staring up at the sky; the next day was the new moon.  
With Kagome's condition and InuYasha's next-day bad luck, there was no telling of what may happen next.  
InuYasha couldn't help but want to kill Kagura. He knew that Kagome wouldn't let him go, because his powers were to be lost for day, but the more he waited, the more Kagura got away with hurting Kagome.

Day Comes

"In.. Inu.. Yasha? Wake up.. It's mornin'." Kagome whispered. "Why must I always have to wake you up?" Kagome shoved InuYasha off to the side, and he awoke with a snarl.  
"Why'd you do that, Kag-GO-me?" InuYasha said, and ephizized the "go" in her name.  
"Cause I love ya." Kagome said as she kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Well, in that case," InuYasha kissed Kagome back on the lips, "I love you, too"

Kaede's Hut

"I love this food, Kaede-jiji!" Sango said.  
"Heh, ha! Thank you, Sango-san, it is good food, eh?" Kaede laughed.  
"Thank you for this food, Kaede!" Shippou said.  
Kaede smiled to Shippou.  
"What is in this soup, Kaede-chan?" Sango asked.  
"Well, Sango, I made this soup with old Youkai eyes, the heart of a frog, and some herbs." Kaede replied, taking a sip out of the soup.  
Miroku's eyes widened and Sango quirked an eyebrow, "Then WHY did you give us this, Kaede?" Sango asked.  
Kaede winked and looked over to Shippou. He was shivering and his eyes were widened and started to rock back and forth.  
"Aye, Shippou, ye were just joking." Kaede said, snickering.  
Shippou was still in shock while Kagome and black-haired InuYasha walked in, hand-in-hand.  
"Well, good morning to you two." Kaede said.  
"Good morning to you, Kaede." Kagome said.  
"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah, a little bit better." Kagome replied.  
There was an akward dead silence in the room; nobody had said anything after that.  
Shippou looke around in confusion, and Kagome stood very impatiently.  
Miroku broke the tension; "So, uh, Kagome? Yes, Kagome! Would you like me to put some sutras to ward-off any Youkai tonight?" Kagome gestured her head and eyes to InuYasha who stood in the hut with his hand on the sheath of Tetsuaiga.  
"I just thought.." Miroku was interupted by Kagome.  
"Oh, i was thinking that Sango and Shippou might want to come back to my own time, and we could do some baby, us, shopping?" Kagome asked InuYasha.  
"Yeah, that sounds okay. InuYasha and I can work on strenghtening our defences while you are gone." Miroku said happily.  
Kagome giggled and smiled and looked up at InuYasha with glee. InuYasha looked back and smiled, too.

In InuYasha Forest

"Okay. So.. Shippou? Are you sure that you wanna come along? The era I live in is a LOT different than this one." Kagome asked.  
"Oh, im ok with it, Kagome. I will be fine. Are you sure that no one will notice my tail, though, Kagome?" Shippou asked, concerned.  
"Hey, i think that you guys should stop worrying about this. Now, where are we going to shop?" Sango said.  
"Probably a store that we can get you guys some other clothing. Your kimono is beautiful Sango, but we only wear those on special occasions. So, we'll find you a uniform like mine so that no one will think different of you. Oh! You should wear your hair up... Maybe some cute guys'll notice you!" Kagome laughed. "Oh, and Shippou, you should get a little outfit like... Hmmm... I think you'll look good in some of Souta's sorta clothes"  
"Cool! I can't wait, Kagome!" Shippou said, excited.  
Kagome, Shippou, and Sango all hopped into the well and were at Kagome's. Luckily, Kagome's mom wasn't home at the time, and neither was Grandpa. Souta was at school, and so he wasn't either.  
Sango and Shippou were looking around very dumbfoundedly and walked over to the Sacred Tree of Ages.  
"Kagome? Is this the"  
"Yes, Sango, the tree InuYasha was bounded to when Kikyo shot him there. Kinda sad and cool at the same time, eh?" Kagome said, and stared blankly at it. "Whatever. Let's just get to the stores." Kagome said.  
"Oh, Sango! You'd look great in this!" Kagome exclaimed while pulling out a sailor's uniform like the one she had on, except it was black and pink, instead of green and red. "Like"  
"Dang! That's cute! Houshi-sama will DIE when he sees me in this!" Sango said, eyes glowing.  
"Uhm, Kagome? What.. um.. about.. me?" Shippou asked coyly(meaning shyly.  
"Oh, you little cutie! You can wear this!" Kagome pulled out a black tee- and a pair of tan kaikis. "Oh, you'll look so cute in this! Plus, it'll cover up that bushy tail of yours while were in this era. Oh, by the way guys," Kagome whispered, "No one here besides my family knows about me going back to your era and such. So, keep it on the low. Kay?" Kagome said, and thew Sango and Shippou in the desssing rooms to change. "Hey, cashier? I want to ring these up so that they can wear these outta here. Can i do that? Got money." Kagome brought the tags from the clothing she picked out for Sango and Shippou and rang them up, and they walked out all spiffy-like.  
"Sango, you look hot. Oh, i think that we should get some new clothes for me, too, cuz these ones are gettin a little snug-- if you know what i mean." Kagome said, and winked at Sango. "I'm gettin heavier, too. Oh, not to be all complainy and spotlight on me, but my stomach is feeling a LOT better"  
"That's good, Kagome. Thanks for the new clothes, too." Shippou said.  
"Yeah, maybe i could get away with going to your school for a day!" Sango said.  
They all laughed and headed back for the well, and went back to the Feudal Era.

A/N  
I dunno.. long chapter? i think it was a LOT off track from the whole plot, but i think it was a cool trans. from the F.E. to the C.E.(and FYI, F.E. means Feudal Era+C.E. means Current Era.) idk.. its 11:00PM, listening to Eminem's "Rain Man" song, and im wiped. i went shopping at 10:30AM, have to get up at 8:30AM for work at 10AM... damn im complainy.. alright.. im going to put up chapter 9 when i get some R&R's from the two past chapters. thanks, guys! Email meeeeeee! i have no friends/life!  
11:03 PM 8/1/2005 


	9. The Search Begins

A/N

okay, for the little winers that "hate" my story, then why the hell are you reading it! don't read a fanfic that you know you're gonna hate because that only makes me feel like shit. oh, and to the smart-one, i _do_ have friends, just not any that i can really tell that i write fanfictions. shove it cuz you prolly dont either.

soo... on a lighter note, this chapter heads right on back into the plot and InuYasha and Kagome.. wait! musn't... succomb.. to.. telling...what..happens...next..! . '.' whatever. im losin a lot of readers, huh. dang. oh well. oh, i'd like to say domo domo domo arigato(!) to all my readers who have stayed with me since the beginning! domo! eh, i think that i _might_ be havin this story go back up on hiatus cuz skools a hell-hole of drama. lol long story. lol not as long as this chapter is, tho! hope you guys like!

P.S.,

LEMONS! and some strict LIME ACTION! hope yall like... .-'.'

Chapter 8: The Search Begins

Later That Day

Kagome was left in her hut while the others went and got firewood. Kaede and Shippou were in Kaede's hut, eating dinner.

Sango and Miroku

"Sango, I know this is perverted and all, but, I can see... right... up... your.. skirt!" Miroku looked behind and under Sango's skirt.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled, but she didnt smack him this time.

Miroku was hunched over and had his hands over his head, "Oh, Sango, im sorry!"

"Humph.. c'mere, houshi..." Sango said, seductively.

"San..go..?" Miroku said in confusion.

"We dont have to be back in the village for some hours.. do you want to...?" Sango asked, and slipped her bra off from underneath her blouse of her school uniform.

"Oh like hell i do!" Miroku said.

"Mmm... hmm hm..." Sango snickered, "Here.." She threw her bra and panties at Miroku.

"Sango..." Miroku walked towards Sango and lay her to the ground. He climbed over top of her and whispered, "Aishiteru, koibito itsumo, sango."

"Dito.. now fuck me already before i change my mind!" Sango was horny.

"Will do!"

Miroku slipped off his robe and threw it across the ground. He only had his undergarments on. Miroku slowly moved his hands under Sango's blouse and touched her breasts. Sango quivered at his cold handed-touch.

"Mmmm..more, houshi..." Sango said, moaning.

Miroku slipped her blouse off and tossed it with his robe. He took off her skirt and started to rub his hand over her crotch. Sango moaned louder now. Miroku turned her over on her knees and spread her legs apart and looked at her sopping wet pussy. He teased her by blowing gently on it, and made her scream. He licked her wet and Sango almost lost it. He put her back on her back and fingered her with his middle and Sango was panting and moaning. Miroku took off his undergarment and let his manhood grow a little and Sango leaned up and grabbed his cock. She started moving her hand up and down, faster and faster, until Miroku took back and dove into Sango. In and out in and out in and out in and out in and out. Sango screamed and moaned until she came. Cum spilled out of her, and Miroku came a little after Sango did.

InuYasha and Kilala

InuYasha could hear Sango's screams across the forest. "Way to go, Miroku!" he said, smiling.

InuYasha called for Sango and Miroku to come back to the village.

Sango and Miroku heard InuYasha when they were putting their clothes back on. "We need to go to Kagome, now i guess." Miroku said.

"Oh... but im still so horny..." Sango begged. Miroku looked at Sango and gave her the look that he never thought he would give her: **no**.

"Fine. Let's go." Sango gave in.


End file.
